Bullet Blade Online
by KenjiHibiya
Summary: It's the year 2037 things get crazy in the VRMMO world as a new MMO named Bullet Blade makes it's debut. Follow the story of Kenji Hibiya and friends as they try to climb there way to the top of this brand new MMO. Get your guns and swords cause its time to play Bullet Blade! (New chapters three times per week!)
1. Welcome to Bullet Blade

_It was the year 2037 so many things in life have changed alot since earlier times. "Acceleration Burst" muttered a young man as every thing glew in a white light. A screen appeared in front of him, a massive one. "Welcome to Bullet Blade were all your divine skills meet virtual reality". "Bullet Blade eh?" said the unknown young man after reading the screen. Little did he know this game would be harder than he expected. "Floor one Town of Tranquility nice name.." said the young man. "Move it shrimp!" said a large muscular man with black armor. "I belive this town is called the Town of Tranquility" said the young man looking down with a shadowy face. "Who are you!?" the armored man said. "Kenji...Kenji Hibiya" Kenji said as his white robe with black flames rose up behind him. "I challenge you to a duel!" said the armored brute. "Lets take it out side first" Kenji said smirking. The brute opnened his menu as he sent a duel request. "3...2...1..." a loud megaphone like sound errupted as the countdown ended signaling go. "Photon Sword!" Kenji activated the sword as it glew with a red blade with a black handle. "Dragoon Cyclone!" the brute exclaimed as he activated a gun in the shape of three mini guns. "Light Combination!" Kenji yelled ducking as he took a large leap toward the brute. "Lock on...Fire!" waves of bullets flew at Kenji. "Shit!" Kenji slashed two bullets in half narrowly dodging the last one. "It's over!" Kenji struck the mans chest with a long slash that after imaged a red glow on the man after the attack. "Game Set Match" Kenji said as he threw his sword in the ground. "YEAH!" the crowd cheered as a mere rookie like Kenji took down someone in the top 100. "I..I lost.." the brute fell to his knees. "I wont forget you brat.." the brute's eyes glared a serious intent as Kenji walked away with the crowd._


	2. Bullet Blade Rain?

"Bullet Blade Rain?" Kenji said reading the flyer in his hand. "Seems like a bore to me. I wonder whats on TV" Kenji said as he turned on the TV. "Lock on pumpkin...500m..230...100...67.." says the woman on TV as she has a cannon like gun charging up ready to fire. "Woah energy guns like those exsist!?" Kenji exclaimed rising up from his hotel bed. "Fire!" A beam of blue energy errupted from her cannon like gun as it spiralled at her opponent striking his gut. "The winner is your lovely favorite woman player..number four of the top 100..your favorite english player...CLAIRE!" the crowd cheers from the announcers statement. "Woah thats one powerful weapon..speaking of weapons I need a secondary weapon" a soft knock is heard on the door. Kenji runs toward the door and opens it as he finds a note. The note reads "Meet me at the tranquility plaza next to the giant tree at 12:30 tomorrow". Kenji walked back in his room wondering who it was. "I guess I could go tomorrow". Kenji went to sleep as there was a glare in his window as a shadowy figure appeared and vanished. The sun's rays flowed through Kenji's window as he awoke from the warm beautiful sunlight. "I guess I better find that mysterious person today". Kenji opened his menu equpping his outfit and photon sword. Kenji opened his door as he ran out the inn he was staying at. "The tree!" Kenji ran toward the tree as there was someone standing next to it with a hood. "Die." 16 waves of red pinpoint onto Kenji. "These are predication paths! How are they even allowed here!?" Kenji would activate his photon sword flipping in the air. The bullets that were aimed at Kenji slam in the wall behind him making massive holes. "Eat this!" Kenji would slam down the photon sword as a massive wind flows from the sword blowing the hood off. "T-Tch.." the girl quickly jumps back putting her hood back over her head. "Just who are you...?" Kenji looks up at the girl as she stares him down through the hood.


	3. Chapter 3 Mystery Girl

"..." the girl sends Kenji a party request as he accepts it. Kenji looks at his HP gauge as it shows the girls name as well. "Claire...bear..?" the girl turns around her face turning red. "S-shut up scum learn your place" she said as Kenji slowly notices her pink hair. "Wait a minute your!-.." the girl put her hand on his mouth to make him bequiet . "Yeah..thats me..." she looks down at Kenji noticing shes ontop of him blushing rapidly as she slaps him. "Ow!" Kenji yelled in pain as she slapped him. "I dont see why im the one to get slapped.." Kenji said sulking. "Suck it up were going to find your secondary weapon" Claire said as she walked to the market. "Woah this place is huge!" Kenji said looking around. "What type of gun are you looking for anyway" Claire said as she was looking for equipment for her self. "Something rapid but also light I guess?" Kenji said not knowing anything about hand guns. "You who have no experience on guns should just get dual FN five sevens" Claire said boringly. "Cool but what are those.." Kenji said happily but confused at the same time. Claire took his hand as she walked him over there. "Woah!" Kenji said shocked on the pair of guns he saw. "Buy these idiot." Claire said rudely oddly getting impatient. "I don't have the-.." Kenji's sentence came to a stop as she showed him a gamble machine. "Isn't that illegal" Kenji said depressed due to the fact he was poor. "It's a game lighten up idiot." She patted his back grinning as he walked toward the machine. "Ready...set...start..." targets flew up like crazy as Kenji aimed and shot at the targets missing each time. Claire sighed as she wrapped her arms around his. As she helped him aim the gun from behind getting perfect scores every time. A man clapped for Kenji. "Kenji..Kenji...Kenji..." the man in the hood said coldly. "You aren't gonna survive in the bullet blade rain so don't bother entering." Kenji and the man stared each other down as the man's red eyes glew. "Kenji's gonna be there and kick your ass I can promise it!" The man looked at her. "And just who the hell are you!?" He attempted to smack her to the ground as Kenji caught his hand. "Don't..touch..her.." Kenji's hand would tighten immensely squeezing the man's hand. "Tch..." the man pulled his hand back walking away. Kenji took the cash prize buying his dual five sevens and taking Claire out to eat."..." Claire was silent seemingly upset about something. "What's wrong Claire?" Kenji said confusedly as he ate his food. "This place is expensive so eat up" Kenji was eating like an animal. "I didn't need your help! I could've beat him up on my own!" she said looking down. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to..!" Claire abruptly got up and started walking away. "Claire..." Kenji said as he noticed that woman like to be independent too and he shouldn't mess with that. Kenji got up and ran after her as he entered a field with monsters. "Clai-"he was blind sided by a wave of stun bullets as he was captured and taken away.


	4. The Blade Dancer

"..." Kenji woke up stunned and tied up. "W...what do you want...with...me.." Kenji was having a hard time to move as he couldn't even lift his head. "Were going to kill you" the man said with a grim smile. "In the name of Murderous Reaper I sentence you to death." There have been rumors that those who die don't respond at this point Kenji began to freak out. The image of him respawning and ending up in empty white spaced scared him. "D-DAMMIT NO!" Kenji yelled trying to get up. "Idiot." A man walked in with a cloak. "So your the so called strongest rookie in this game." He walked toward the group that was holding Kenji down calmly. The man seemed the same age as Kenji. As bullets fired at the young man he muttered something smiling. He sliced through the bullets reflecting bullets back and slicing their evil group. One of them stood up with a unique weapon "Shinigami Bullet!" The bullet changed colors as it spiralled at the young man. The bullet must have been the rumored bullet that sent players to the "void zone". Kenji stood up with all his energy taking the bullet. The young man was shocked as he saw Kenji take the fatal blow. At that same moment Claire appeared looking so shocked she was breathless. She ran to Kenji's body hugging him crying as Kenji glew his body eventually crystallized and broke away into fragments. "Ah!" Claire screamed frantically as she lost every sense of humanity in her body. "I...will...kills..YOU!" she pulled out her cannon like gun Burstanatrix G4. "Burst mode..OBLITERATON!" A giant blue energy wave fired through her gun at the back up Murderous Reaper guild members as they all exploded. Claire turned around and looked at the man and slapped him so hard his hood flew off. "K-kumori..I thought you died" He looked at Claire and walked away. "Don't leave me alone.." Kumori stopped and looked at her signaling come on. "We'll save Kenji I owe you that after all" Kumori said calmly as he walked back into town with Claire as her hood was off as well. "Whew what a hottie!" said one person on back to the town. "Where's your boyfriend at or did you get a new one!?" The second person said laughing as Claire became very broken. "Shut up." Kumori said boldly as the other players stood up walking to him. "We challenge you...punk" they send him a request pushing him back. Kumori accepts as it counts down "3...2...1..." a large megaphone like noise emits from the area as Kumori charges at them. "Blade Dance!" He cuts at them swiftly as there guns stood no chance. He sheathed his sword as he walked away with Claire to Kenji's room in the inn. "Why does he have to be so stupid..!" Kumori looked at Claire as she said that, clearly she was very upset. "Just get some sleep" Kumori said in a normal tone. "..." Kumori walked out sitting in the living room of Kenji's room. "Kenji must have a lot of money to have this kind of room with a living room and bed room..kid gambles too much." Kumori said in a mature like tone. "Kenji..." Claire lightly cried as she was laying in his bed slowly drifted to sleep. "System Overdrive: .respawning %43" the mysterious being said as it was doing some type of coding." Kenji layed in the empty white space naked glowing as he was seemingly getting updated. "It's time.." A man in a black robe rose from his seat in an unknown area about to make his mark on the world.


	5. Reunion and Departure

"Daddy!" Kenji woke up looking at the girl that had clear light blue eyes. "Did you sleep well?" The girl said excitedly."Where am I and who are you!" Kenji said backing up as his body was cloaked in light. "Im Yuki and your in the infinite space" Yuki said happily."What are you doing here?" Kenji said to the little girl. "I don't know I've been in this game system recently and that's all I know" she said with a confused look on her face. "Then let's get out of here and hurry up" Kenji said happily as he picked her up running in the empty space. "Where's mommy I'm scared.." Yuki started to cry as Kenji was trying to cheer her up. "Don't cry sweety..." Kenji said with an awkward face as he ran toward a door made of light as he kicked it down a had a black cloak with white flames as he gained two physical swords. "Obsidian Dragon and Crystal Stardust..." Kenji said as he was looking at his new equipment. "Kenji!?" Claire said waking up running to Kenji crying jumping at him. "I'm home" Kenji said smiling as he entered the room he had before he left. "Mama..." Yuki said crying as she ran and hugged Claire as she wrapped her arms around her waist crying at her stomach. Claire patted the little girl who stood at her waist. Kenji explained what happened Claire walked up to Kenji rubbing his cheek. "I'm glad your okay" Claire said tears running down her eyes. "Yeah." Kenji walked up closer and wrapped his arms around Claire as he started to cry too. "I'm home..everything's okay..." Kumori walked in while everyone calmed down. "I don't want to interrupt this happy reunion but.." Kumori drew his blade. "But she's coming with me..." Kenji wrapped his arm around Claire's waist and put arm around Yukis neck. "Everything will be alright. I'll be back soon you two.." Kenji took a step forward drawing out the Obisidan Dragon and Crystal Stardust blade. "Blade Dance!" Kumori yelled cutting up Kenji's room dashing towards him. Kenji's swords grew black and white "Obsidian Stardust Dragon!" Kenji yelled taking a massive dash causing a shock wave on Kumori as he sliced his torso multiple times. Kumori slashed at Kenji's cheek. Kumori kicked his gut making Kenji fly in the wall. "Gah!" Kenji said as his health went to 72% Kumoris at 66%. "Desert Eagle!" A desert eagle formed in Kumoris hand as he fired it at Kenji's shoulder bringing Kenji to 42%. "Kumori stop it!" Claire said devastated at what she's seeing. Kenji dashed under it upward slashing at Kumori then hitting him rapidly as his fist glew punching Kumori's face. "Don't you dare talk like you own her!" Kenji looking up his hair covering most of his face as his cheek would bleed as he's holding onto the wall. "Bad move." He shot at Kenji with the desert eagle throwing a smoke bomb as he took Yuki and Claire away. "Burstanatrix! Energy cannon!" A massive wave of blue energy flies at Kumori's back as Claire launched her attack. "Too slow!" Kumori's sword clashes with her attack. "Yuki stay behind me!" Claire said shooting waves of attacks as Kumori dashes at them back handing Claire. He picked up Yuki by her head throwing her to Claire. "Ah!" Claire said rolling catching Yui as a sand trap sprung on them revealing a cage as he dragged the cage deeper into the sandy field into a cavern. "Claire...Yuki..." Kenji stood up his health recovering rapidly as he was determined to find his friends.


	6. Chapter 6 Zeno the light swordsman

Weeks would have passed since the recent occurring events as the bullet blade rain was a few days before registering everyone was excited. Kenji on the other hand was determined. "Its time to save them I'm stronger now so I won't go down so easily!" Kenji said becoming very serious.

Kumori was still in hiding as Kenji was waiting for the day of the tournament. "Yo!" A guy with a white robe with one long sleeve on his shirt that had yellow strikes going through it. "My name is Zeno but you can call me Novel!" He said happily.

Kenji analyzed the man carefully then replied. "My name is Kenji nice to meet you." Kenji said calmly looking at the enthusiastic weirdo. "You ready for this tournament im psyched!" Zeno said excitedly. Kenji sighed seeing as this wouldn't be so much fun for him. "Your lucky Zeno..you don't have to fight for people you can just have fun" Kenji said laying down. Kenji and Zeno walked around and talked eventually learning a lot about each other. "Wow" Zeno said learning about Kenji's past. "I know right. I've been through a lot but I'm still moving forward." Kenji said as Zeno was surprised. "Hey let me help you out we can do this together." Zeno said smiling. Kenji nodded and smiled fist bumping him. Zeno and Kenji went out of the terrain zone into the field zone the player vs monsters mode to get rare drops. "Ready?" Kenji said smiling drawing his two swords. "When am I not ready?" Zeno said smirking. The two charged into the field of monsters Zeno drawing his golden sword slicing through monsters. Kenji would use his dual wield skill undying tempest slicing them all blowing them away. Days and nights would pass as Kenji and Zeno stayed off the radar for awhile as they were training. The tournament would finally be one day away as Kenji and Zeno were ready to go. Kumori on the other hand was patiently waiting as it seemed he had things planned for Kenji. "Zeno remember the plan make it to the finals and meet up with each other's. Then if you find Kumori don't take him on alone." Kenji said as Zeno listened carefully. "Alright let's head back to town." Kenji said as they walked back to town. "So look who showed his face and oh what's this a friend?" The man said seeming he ranked in the top 50 last year seeing Kenji's rank and Zeno's rank dropped to last. "Zeno can you handle this?" Kenji said sighing. "Gladly." Zeno invited the man to a duel. "3...2..1." The NPC system said as it signalled go with a giant siren. "Lightstep." Zeno said as everyone was blinded as Zeno cut straight through his opponent. The man fell "How could this be..your weaker than me...!" The man got up and started shooting at Zeno as Zeno ran on the walls spin slicing at the man cutting him all over. "Light dragons strike!" Zeno took one step as he sliced him straight at the chest as a beam of light rippled off of him. "Game set match." Zeno sheathed his sword as his opponent exploded in light and fell. Someone in the crowd was clapping. "Good job..." the man said coming forward. Kenji was trembling in rage. "Kumori! GIVE MY FAMILY BACK!" Kenji his swords as Zeno stopped him. "If we attack him now he will learn everything it's not the time." Zeno said looking down. Kenji grunted feeling ashamed that he couldn't do anything as Kumori trash talked them. Kenji and Zeno walked away as they were both feeling some sort of regret. "Wait for me...Claire." Kenji said looking up to the sky with Zeno.

Kenji and Zeno finally went inside their inn room as their was a crystal. They touched the crystal as it showed Claire tied up at the top of some tower where it was dark. As it showed Kumori trying to convince her to forget about Kenji. Kumori licked Claire's cheek as she kicked him away. Kumori black mailed Claire into kissing him or their "daughter" would pay the price. He eventually made Claire not fight back anymore but he stopped making her do other shameful acts. He then showed Claire that he was sending this to Kenji as she cried in her cell. The video cut off as Kenji and Zeno were enraged. Kenji and Zeno looked at each other knowing what they must do. Zeno and Kenji were making many plans. "If we do this you could counter then I could follow up." "Or we could team him and take him on constantly at once." The two young men were talking constantly about ways to beat Kumori. Eventually they said goodnight to each other and went to their own rooms. "Kenji..." Claire said as Kenji woke up looking around. Kenji thought he heard Claire but went back to sleep. "Save me..." Claire said inside the castle as all the lights inside faded back to darkness.


End file.
